Powers
This page contains the power lists of the psionic classes. Psionic Powers Power Chains: 'Some powers reference other powers that they are based upon. Only information in a power later in the power chain that is different from the base power is covered in the power being described. Header entries and other information that are the same as the base power are not repeated. '''Order of Presentation: '''In the power lists and the power descriptions that follow them, the powers are presented in alphabetical order by name—except for those belonging to certain power chains. When a power’s name begins with “lesser,” “greater,” “mass,” or a similar kind of qualifier, the power description is alphabetized under the second word of the power description instead. '''Manifester Level: '''A power’s effect often depends on the manifester level, which is the manifester’s psionic class level. A creature with no classes has a manifester level equal to its Hit Dice unless otherwise specified. The word “level” in the power lists always refers to manifester level. '''Creatures and Characters: '“Creatures” and “characters” are used synonymously in the power descriptions. '''Augment: '''Many powers vary in strength depending on how many power points you put into them. The more power points you spend, the more powerful the manifestation. However, you can spend only a total number of points on a power equal to your manifester level, unless you have an ability that increases your effective manifester level. Many powers can be augmented in more than one way. When the Augment section contains bulleted paragraphs, you need to spend power points separately for each of the bulleted options. When a paragraph in the Augment section begins with “In addition,” you gain the indicated benefit according to how many power points you have already decided to spend on manifesting the power. '''New Descriptor: Network The Network descriptor relates to powers that draw in some way on the psychic connections between creatures. While anyone with specialized training (Expanded Knowledge feats) can learn and use these powers, tacticians and vitalists have special options when manifesting them, and can achieve results far beyond any other manifesters with them. Like most descriptors, the Network descriptor does not provide any specific ability. Rather, certain class features only work when dealing with a Network power. For mechanical information, see the spirit of many feature of the tactician and vitalist classes. New Descriptor: Shared A manifester may only manifest and maintain one power with the Shared descriptor at any given time. Should he manifest another power with the Shared descriptor while he is maintaining another Shared power, the new power takes effect and the initial Shared power immediately expires for all targets. Maintaining a Shared power simply means that it has not expired, been dismissed, or been dispelled from all targets. Unless the power’s duration specifies otherwise, you do not need to concentrate to maintain a Shared power. New Descriptor: Trigger A trigger power is one that has a set of criteria that the target can perform to result in a second effect. If a creature is affected by a trigger power, they are aware of the action that will activate the trigger, although they do not know what the effect is unless they make a successful Spellcraft check to identify the power as it is being manifested (DC 15 + power level). If a creature fulfills the condition for a trigger power, the manifester must decide immediately whether to activate the trigger effect or the opportunity is lost. Talents Talents are 0th-level psionic powers that are powered by psionic focus, rather than power points. These abilities give manifesters minor abilities that can be used at-will, but typically have very limited functionality or use. Talents are typically used as a way to train manifesters to avoid depleting the power point reserve. A manifester may manifest any talent that he knows without paying power points as long as he maintains psionic focus. However, if the talent has a duration longer than instantaneous, he can only have one such talent active at a time; manifesting another talent without paying power points in this manner causes the original talent to immediately expire. A manifester may also manifest a talent by paying one power point, regardless of whether psionic focus is held; these do not cause any other active talents to lapse and may be augmented if the power description indicates such. Talents can only be augmented if the manifester spends 1 power point on the manifestation in addition to any power points spent augmenting the power. Manifesters select talents from their class’s power list (see below). Powers By Class Cryptic Powers Dread Powers Gambler Powers Gifted Blade Powers Highlord Powers Marksman Powers Psion/Wilder Powers Psion Discipline Powers Psychic Warrior Powers Sighted Seeker Powers Tactician Powers Vitalist Powers Voyager Powers Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics